dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
KCER-DT2
City America (known on-air as CER2 or CER2 HD until 2015 and CER Two until 2016) is a commercial-free digital television station co-owned by KCER Media (a division of Old Dominion Media) and Rogers Media, it broadcast City programmes from Canada and local-produced programmes, it launched on June 5, 2011 as CER2, it was a 24-hour ad-free entertainment/TV information service and offers a variety of un-interrupted programming from foreign and domestic broadcasters like the BBC, ABC Television, and other international networks along with originally-produced entertainment programming. CER2 2011-2013 In 2011, CER2 was SD 4:3 format, but starting 2012, its now HD 16:9. 2013-2016 (primary) As a part of KCER rebrand, launched in Febuary 2013, the font of "CER" is kept, the font of "2" is changed to same font of the main channel, KCER, and the shape changed to the circle. The logo was done with Landor and Tom Geismar, and the idents were done in Pentagon. On August 1, 2014, CER2's signal was uplinked to national availability in the USA via a satellite, coverting CER2 from a small digital TV station in Benton to a nationwide digital station serving all 50 states of the USA. On September 1, 2015, in preparation for the launch of CER2's new commercial channel in South Korea called CBN, CJ E&M along with iHeart Media, decided to rename CER2 to Prime TV, to reflect its focus on international programming from its new acquisitions. In response, KCER Media decided to create a new channel called "CER Two" (known on the air as CER2) in order to offer new un-interrupted original programming for the station including scripted drama and comedy series which will be produced by CER2's new television production division called "CER2 Studios" along with new original TV movies produced for the station by the new original motion pictures division called "CER2 Scene". On September 13, 2015, CER2 will revamp its commercial-free format and will add more short-form features (including 60 Second Sitcoms and a MTV News-style music news feature), behind-the-scenes featurettes (under the title "CER2 First Look"), show/movie introductions by the station's new continuity hosts, telling you what's coming up next and later on CER2 and other KCER channels, and a new tabloid/newsmagazine-style nightly newscast to be called "CER2 NewsBeat Tonight" and it will be produced by CER2's new news division. October 2015 (unused, secondary) In October 2015, CER2 was going offer a new look and logo, but will only be used for its Nightscreen service and testcard. Early-October 2015-2016 (unused) In Early-October 2015, CER2 split into two networks, "Prime TV" and "CER Two" with a new look and logo, along with a new graphics package to be designed by graphics company Pentagon. Despite the rebranding of the station, it will remain to offer the CER2 brand and the 2013 logo on the CER2 Digital Networks suite. City America 2016-present In 2016, Canadian media company Rogers Media bought 50% of CER Two and renamed it as "City America" due to PrimeTV retaining the "CER2" name. It slogan is "Your home for the American Canadians." and "This is City America, everywhere." City America Teaser.png|Teaser, 2016. Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional television channels Category:KCER-TV Category:KWAB-TV Category:KCER Media